


F is for Fisting

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Doctor Will Solace, Doctor/Patient, Fisting, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Sexual Roleplay, patient Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: The doctor will see you now.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: A-Z Kink List [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 102





	F is for Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“You’ve gotta be kidding me”. Nico stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. Surely he wasn’t being serious, was he? It was the middle of the day and they were in an incredibly busy camp full of people. They weren’t seriously going to do this here, were they? No. Of course they weren’t. Will was always careful to make sure no one was around. He always wanted their intimate moments to be shared in private. So why was he here? Nico was confused. Confused and surprised.

He had been worried when his boyfriend had asked him to come to the infirmary. Considering he wasn’t supposed to be working there today, Nico feared the worst and had hurried to get there; endless possibilities of what awaited him going through his mind. The worst being the thought of one of their friends laying on a bed, injured or worse. However he hadn’t expected to be greeted by Will, standing in the empty room wearing a long white lab coat, a stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck.

Nico had stood there in shock for a few seconds before composing himself. He could barely contain his laughter as he looked at his boyfriend. This all had to be some elaborate joke, right? Yeah. This was a joke and any minute now, Will would tell him that he was just messing around and that Nico could go back to his cabin. One look at Will’s face, the wooden clipboard in one hand and the pen in the other was enough for the son of Hades to realise that his boyfriend was being one hundred percent serious.

“Good afternoon, Mister Di Angelo. My name is Doctor Solace and I’ll be taking care of you today”, Will stepped forward as he spoke, reading over the ‘notes’ on the clipboard. Nico took a deep breath, using all of his will power not to burst into laughter. They were really doing this.

“It says here in your file that you came in today for a check-up. Is that correct?”, Will spoke in a professional manner which had Nico giggling. Doctor Solace looked up from his notes, a disapproving frown on his face. “Mister Di Angelo you really shouldn’t be laughing. A routine check-up could save your life one day”.

“Please, call me Nico”, Nico felt the words leaving his mouth before he could stop himself. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to comply or why he had suddenly slipped into his role as Will’s patient but he couldn’t say that he didn’t find it at least a little fun. And if he were being honest, the sight of his boyfriend dressed like that was strangely arousing.

Nico looked up at Will with a look of feigned innocence. “I’m sorry for laughing, Doctor Solace. I think it’s just my nerves. I’ve never been examined by such a handsome doctor before”. Will looked at Nico wide-eyed, a blush prominent on his cheeks before slipping back into his professional persona. “I’m flattered, Nico. However you know as well as I do that I must keep my relationship with my patients strictly professional”. Will gestured to a chair in the corner of the room, signalling for Nico to sit down. “Please take a seat. I’ll just be preforming a few simple tests for now. I assume you’ve been through all of this before, yes?”. Nico nodded as he sat down, feeling Will’s eyes on him.

Will strode over to where Nico was sitting, taking the stethoscope from around his neck. “I’m going to check your lungs and heart to make sure that everything is normal”. Will put the eartips in his ears, taking the head of the stethoscope into his hand. “This is going to be a bit cold, okay?”. Doctor Solace slid his hand up the back of Nico’s shirt to rest in the centre of his back. “Take a deep breath for me. In…and out. In…and out”. The fact that Will was actually going along with standard procedures made Nico want to role his eyes. This was taking too long; and Nico wanted to get fucked already. Will had moved to the front of Nico’s body, the cool metal now placed on his chest. The feeling of Will’s fingertips gliding along his skin with the stethoscope had blood rushing to Nico’s cock. Nico gasped as Will’s fingers brushed over one of his sensitive nipples. Doctor Solace gave his patient a concerned look.

“Is everything alright, Nico?”. Nico wanted to punch his boyfriend. He was making him wait so long for this. Too long in his opinion. And it was excruciatingly painful as well as pleasurable. “Yeah. E-everything’s fine”, Nico whimpered as Will dropped his hand, lingering too long over his abdomen before continuing downward to brush against his clothed erection. Doctor Solace looked unconvinced but dismissed it for now. He probably needed to get on with his ‘tests’.

The series of rather annoying tests lasted for much longer than Nico would’ve liked and the anticipation had him harder than he’d ever been in his life. He wanted to just turn around and tell Will to fuck him there and then but kept his mouth shut.

“I only have one more procedure that I have to do, Nico. I’m going to check your prostate. Would you mind undressing from the waist down?”, Will asked, still as professional as always. Nico shook his head, immediately beginning to unbutton his pants. _You better not be professional in any way about this, Solace._ Will smirked when he saw how hard his boyfriend was. He hadn’t expected their role-playing to get him so worked up. “And when you’re finished you can just bend over the examination table”. As Nico was undressing, Will had fetched a pair of latex gloves and a bottle of lube from one of the cabinets. He turned to see Nico bent over the table, naked from the waist down and ass on display for him. Will let out a low chuckle. There was absolutely no way he would be able to keep his professionalism up.

Nico whipped his head around at the sound of the latex snapping against Will’s wrist. He watched as the blond squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hand and pressed two fingers against his entrance, circling them around the ring of muscle before pushing them inside. “Will”, Nico moaned, letting his head fall against the table. He didn’t care about their role-playing anymore. The only thing that mattered now was the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers inside him, twisting and stretching him. Will added more lube and two fingers became three. Nico’s body jolted forward as Will’s fingers found his prostate, every thrust sending bolts of electricity up his spine. He would’ve been worried about someone hearing his moans or the sound of his hips digging into the table every time Will thrust his fingers inside him, that is, if he was able to gather a coherent thought. But all he could think about was Will and what he was doing to him, so Nico would have to just take whatever his boyfriend gave him, other campers be damned.

“More, Will. Please”, Nico whined. Will was surprised by his boyfriend’s eagerness but nonetheless complied, withdrawing his fingers to drizzle more lube onto them and pushing four in to the knuckle. Nico threw his head back, moaning loudly. Will couldn’t help but think that Nico looked beautiful like this; hair messy, a blush across his cheeks and moaning as if they were the only ones there. Will set a punishing pace, fingers hitting Nico’s prostate dead on with every thrust. Judging by the look on his boyfriend’s face, Will was sure he was seeing stars. Nico’s cock was dripping with pre cum, the head an angry red. Nico turned to face him, mouthing the word ‘more’. Will knew exactly what Nico meant but didn’t want to hurt him. “Nico, baby, are you sure you can take it?”. Will met Nico’s gaze and saw his boyfriend nod. Feeling slightly more confident that the other was able to handle it, Will pressed the tip of his thumb into Nico’s hole beside his other fingers. It seems to take forever but eventually Nico is sinking slowly back onto Will’s hand. Nico sucks in a breath when he feels five fingers inside him, and the burning pain that comes with it. It hurts but feels so fucking good at the same time.

After a while, the pain subsides and Will just lets Nico fuck himself on his hand. Nico’s moaning louder than Will’s ever heard him and once he picks up the pace, it only takes a few moments before he’s coming apart, crying out as his orgasm hits him.

When Nico comes to, he sees his boyfriend looking at him, concerned. “I’m fine, Will. You didn’t hurt me. Promise”, Nico laughs, using the last bit of strength that he has to lift himself up onto the examination table. He lies there for a moment, breathing heavily before turning to Will. “Want me to take care of you?”, Nico says, motioning to the bulge in Will’s pants. “Please”, Will smiled. Nico nodded, lying back on the table. “Just…just give me a minute”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. We hope you all liked it. 
> 
> As usual, the next part of the series will be up next week.


End file.
